1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable foliage compactor apparatus for collecting and compacting leaves, grass and other foliage or yard waste.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known to provide a yard waste collection vehicle that enables the collection and transport of a number of different types of yard waste. Such a vehicle includes a separate hopper for storing such waste apart from other types of trash, and a leaf vacuum system for picking up the yard waste and conveying it to the hopper.
The leaf vacuum system in the known construction includes a blower/grinder system including a suction hose that extends from the side of the truck and is supported by a hydraulically-assisted lift system. Vacuumed yard waste passes through the hose and into the blower/grinder where it is chopped into smaller pieces and blown through a chute into the hopper for transportation to a composting site.